Episode 27 (21 May 1985)
Synopsis Angie slips a note through Tony's door. Saeed and Naima go out for an early driving lesson. Naima begins driving around the square and begins to feel confident, until paperboy Harry entices Roly across the road for a treat. Roly runs out in front of the van and Saeed panics, raising his voice at Naima telling her to swerve, causing Naima to fluster and crash into Ali's car. Saeed tells Naima to let him take the blame. Ali and Sue are threatened with a sue over the cooker. Ali grows stressed at the realisation of how much money he will lose out on from not being able to drive his cab for potentially weeks. Saeed and Naima are invited into the cafe where Saeed tells Ali he crashed into his car. Ali is furious at Saeed, until Naima steps in and confesses she was driving. Saeed begs Ali to not go to the insurance company as Naima is not on the insurance, instead agreeing to pay Ali for all the fees he loses out on as well as fees to fix the car. Angie meets with Tony in his van and ends their affair. Tony is upset with Angie's decision. Debbie organises her revision sessions for her banking exams. Andy teases Debbie about Tony's cooking of the Indian meal and how she took credit for it. Kelvin meets with Michelle and Sharon in the cafe and invites Michelle to a roller disco. Michelle asks Sharon if she can borrow her roller-skates, to which Sharon says she can. At The Vic, Den and Angie inform Sharon of their decision to start over in their relationship, and end their affairs. Angie grows slightly annoyed at Den when he tells her that he has only partly-ended his affair with Jan over the phone, but has not completely ended it yet. Ian suggests to Den that they liven up the pub's food menu by incorporating new meals each week. Ian also invites Sharon out on a date, but is turned down by her. Lou and Michelle nag Arthur to do more around the house given his jobless situation, annoying him. Sharon brings records round to Michelle's house for her, and quizzes Michelle about Kelvin. In the launderette, Ian asks Kelvin about girls and Sharon, convinced he will never lose his virginity. Ian asks Kelvin why he fancies Michelle and not Sharon. Sharon interrupts the pair and gives Ian some records. Once Ian leaves, Sharon flirts with Kelvin and attempts to put him off Michelle. Lofty visits Mary and gives her coach tickets to Stockport to visit her family, which he has bought especially for her. Mary tears the tickets up. Angie tells Den she has moved her things into his room. The pair begin to flirt and Den tells Angie they should have moved back into the same bedroom a while ago. They kiss on the stairs, preparing to make their way upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *The local paperboy who Angie calls Harry, is uncredited onscreen despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's not even our van to start with. You've got no licence, no insurance, no nothing...' Category:1985 Episodes